legend of Zelda new beginning re done
by forgotten truth124k
Summary: Link is a grate swordsmen and even better friend but what happens when his best friend see him at the wrong time and learns Link has a lot more to him then first thought what will he choose to do after knowing the truth?
1. Chapter 1 the secret

_I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters all rights and regulations belong to nintendo (sept the ones I made up being hope) I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GO TO NINTENDO NOT ME!_

_i am currently looking for a beta to assist me if your interested give me a pm also will continue to update chapters as i find mistakes_

_The legend of Zelda: A new beginning_

* * *

It was early morning as Link woke up. "I have a bad feeling about today"Link said to himself. "I think I'll go for a walk it should help me clear my head and wake me up" He said "it'll do me good plus I need to get ready for my practise so I don't get bad at swordsmanship".

So as he got dressed in his ordain clothes and went to see the mayor to see who he would be battling today. He took the long way so he could wake up fully and when he was finally able to think straight ( i dont know bout you but when i first wake up it not the time to be touching ponty things.) he started for the village

"maybe I should take a break from swordplay and just relax''. As he neared the village he hoped he wouldn't have to fight one of the kids for he hated having to hold back so much Russell was the only one who some what matched his level in sword play but when he got close to the door he heard shouting .

"I thought you said he would be fighting me today" said an awfully familiar voice

"but Lilia he is too strong you'd be down in no time you saw the bruises Russell got last time Link fought and Russell is a good swordsman and Link warned him that he wont hold back and Russell said the same and he still lost" said the mayor.

_Lilia and the mayor must have got in a fight again about who I'll train with again and it sounds like he's losing _ though Link "oh well I'd probably better try again later Lilia can be scary at times and if I do fight her I'll have to hold back cause if she gets to badly hurt the mayor will have my head" Link said to himself.

Just then the door swung open as Lilia stormed out of the house. As she hopped down of the porch she saw Link standing there "ahh Link I was bout to go get you" said Lilia

"is that so "Link said a little nervous.

"Yes you will be fighting me today and you have no choice in the matter" she said with a grin on her face

"Lilia!" the mayor yelled

"FATHER! I can do this I will fight him and I'll try my best to win!" she said starting to lose her temper.

Link looked at the mayor and mouthed "I'll go easy on her".

Just as everyone started to come out of their houses to see what the commotion was about and they saw Link, Lilia and the mayor standing out front of the house. "Now will you fight me Link!" she demanded.

Not having a choice in the matter he looked at her and said, "If your father says its ok."

The mayor said "even if I said no she'd go and fight you any ways, so go ahead".

And with that Lilia went inside and grabbed two fake swords that they spared with, and threw one at Link, aiming for his head only to be caught with one hand.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he said.

"YES NOW LETS STARRRT!", she yelled as she ran at him.

_"This will be interesting, I have never had to do this since Malo and Talo wanted to fight. Shit this is going to be hard"_ he thought, and just as she went to hit his head he ducked and with the hilt of his sword hit her stomach knocking the breath out of her and put the wooden blade to her neck.

"Dead" he said, with a slight smirk on his face as he let her get up.

By now the whole village was watching.

"Dad, why does Link look like he is gonna lose it?" said Collin.

"It is probably because he is trying to go easy on her and is trying not to hurt her to badly",Russell said.

"But then why did he go all out on you?"

Russell looked down and said i don't think he did, I saw that same look on his face, not as bad, but the same. Look at his movement, he is going slower to try and match Lilia's speed and attack level", he said.

Collin looked and gasped "you're right, he is, and he looks like he is actually reading her movements cause look he is able to block and counterattack all her attacks, I wonder what he does in his free time?"

Russell looked at the two and then noticed a cut on Links ankle. "Collin, did Lilia hit him on the ankle?"

"No, she has yet to hit him at all, why?"

"oh no reason, just wondering" said Russell,

_"I'll have to talk to him later, I have known him since he was a baby and he'll tell me everything, I know he will"._

As the match came to an end, Link made one final move to end the match. As Lilia went to stab him he jumped and hit the sword out of her hands then jumped behind her, holding the sword up to her throat he whispered in her ear, "End of match", then let her go.

"Well done Link, and with little damage to Lilia as well, thank you Link thank you" exclaimed the mayor.

"Uhh, you're welcome?" Link said slightly embarrassed.

"LINK" called Russell, "may i talk with you?"

"Uhh sure why not" Link said.

"Good good"said Russell.

"Wanna go to my house" asked Link.

"Uh sure why not" said Russell.

Link walked them through the dimly lit trail of the forest with its heavy canopy letting streams of light filtering through the leaves giving it a soft glow

As they walked Russell noticed that the trees got thicker and bigger.

"Uh Link?" Russell said.

"Ya?", Link answered.

"How much farther?" said Russell.

"Not far, in fact you can see it from here" replied Link.

As Russell looked he saw a nice little robust house. Not to small, but not to big either it was set on top of a aged tree the branches seeming to poke out of the house.

"That's your house?" exclaimed Russell, "how did you get a house all the way out here in the woods?"

"I built it" he answered simply, "wanna go in? I have some stew if you want some, I think I may have made too much" he said slightly embarrassed.

_"I guess I should It would be rude not to after the taxing he had. I guess it wouldn't hurt, plus I am a tad hungry",_ Russell thought, "ok why not".

Link smiled then looked at the ground, "Russell you live in the village, what do they think of me?"

This caught Russell off guard, "Umm, what do you mean Link?"

"I mean the fact that I live all the way out here to keep the village safe but no one knows so I get the feeling that you and the villagers don't trust me" he said, looking slightly sad.

Russell thought for a moment, "well to tell you the truth… wait, wait… what do you mean protect the village?" exclaimed Russell.

"Oh right you don't know, well in the spars I have been having with you, I well, I have been holding back" Link said, a little embarrassed.

"I figured that much, I mainly noticed it in your battle with Lilia" said Russell.

"Oh I'm that readable am I heh, guess I'll have to try harder next time heh heh heh" Link said, a slight simile of his face, "well it is almost dark, we should get going. You go up first in case someone unwanted comes." he said smiling. And with that Russell climbed up the ladder while Link kept guard.

"Link!" Russell yelled, "I'm at the top you can come up now".

"ok" Link yelled back. As he climbed Russell noticed how he kept looking around, mainly to the path that went from Hyrule field to the village. When Link got to the top he saw something move from the corner of his eye,

"_Oh no, not now, and of all times to",_ "RUSSEL GET IN THE HOUSE QUICKLY!" Link yelled.

"Link what is the mater?" Russell said slightly worried of the seriousness in his voice.

"C'mon hurry, we don't have much time!" Link yelled as he pulled him in the house and slammed the door.

"LINK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!" yelled Russell.

Link looked at him "you wanted to know why I live all the way out here? If you think you can stay on the deck, and not move, you can watch but if not stay here", he said in a very serious tone.

And with that Link went to the back and got his sword.

"Link, I didn't know you had an actual sword?" exclaimed Russell.

Link just looked at him, "I will not blame you if after this you don't trust me. This why I live all the way out here, so no one will have to see what I do. You see Russell, the reason I hold back is because if I didn't I'd probably kill you." And with that Link ran out the door.

"I don't know what he meant but I'll find out" and with that he to went out side and what he saw he would never forget for Link was down on the ground fighting off what had to be at lest 20 goblins all coming at him and that is when he figured it out "Link was not joking when he said that if he didn't holed back he would kill me he is able to fight 5 goblins at a time and I can only see a few minor cuts and bruises".

after he had finished he then dashed off at some unknown object Russell almost went after him till he saw thru the trees and saw what Link was after a goblin about 10 feet tall and 4 feet wide "oh my god is he going to really take that thing on"

Russell said as Link neared his target Link yelled if fury. Not having seen this part of Link before Russell was shocked _how can he do it he has no regard for his life at all. Dose he care that much for the village that he would sacrifice his life? And it would be all for us, for the village? Do we really mean that much to him?_ Russell thought

"why do you keep coming to this village? We haven't done anything wrong, we haven't rebeld why shod we we have a nice life hear" Link said as there swords came together

"we don't want to stay hear we want the man with the triangle of courge " said the leader

"so if you get this man with whatever it is you said you will leave us alone?" Link said

"for the time being my master has other plans" said the leader(didn't no what else to call him but he is the leader of the goblins Link just killed).

"oh and what are these plans that he has?" Link asked as the leader went for Links head

"I don't know my master didn't say but I know that the spirits of light are having their light taken away" just then the leader finally made contact to Link hitting him on the chest leaving a big gash.

Link stumbled from the blow as the lieder took the opportunity to beak his arm leaving it bleeding and finally hit his head which cased link to trip and fall.

just then Russell saw Link trip over a root of a tree and fall backwards on the ground

"oh no" Russell said as he climbed down the ladder as fast as he could "I have to help him I don't care if he gets mad at me I will not let him die!"As Russell came near.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"oh no LINK!"

after that nothing as he came to the outside of the clearing he saw Link still concise on the ground and was bleeding from the arm and had a big gash that went from his left shoulder to his rite hip.

"LINK!" he yelled Link hearing Russell Link looked up to see him holding a branch the size of his leg .the goblin saw Russell and went towards him sword in hand but before he was able to hit him Link clumsily got up and jumped over him and behead him but when Link landed he no longer had the strength to walk so he fell down Russell ran to his side and sat him up. "Russell" Link said

"ya" Russell replied Link looked at him square in the eye and yelled

"YOU FOOL I THOT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE HOUSE!"

"well you had fell and I saw that you were stuck so I wanted to help but..."

Link still pissed yelled again "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED! I DO THIS SO I CAN KEEP YOU GUYS FROM HARM BUT I CANT DO THAT IF YOU ARE JUST GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Link by this time had cooled off quite a bit so Russell helped him on his back and cared him out but didn't go to Link's house instead he continued towards the village.

"where are you taking me? we passed my house" Link asked

"well you can't clime the later and I cant clime it wheal holding on to you so I'm taking you to my house for the night."said Russell "what no I couldn't it would be..." Link started but Russell cut him off

"it will be ok" he assured. they wear on the outside of the village when Russell put Link down

"hey Link" Russell said

"ya what is it" Link said breaths coming in deep and raged

"is that what you do at night when we are asleep kill monsters?"asked Russell

Link looked up and answered "yes... that is what I have been doing but only when they come near the village see that is the only entries to and from the village witch help's me so I can just sit on my porch and watch the forest for danger"

"ah I see so is that how you got that cut on you'r ankle by fighting off monsters?" asked Russell

Link looked deep in Russell's eyes that sent shivers down his spine and then said "yes it is but Russell ..."

"ya"answered Russell

" please don't tell anyone or I might not be able to come back hear ok?" Russell was taken back by this but said

"yes Link I promise"

"thank...you..."was all Link said before passing out of exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 deep pain

When Link awoke he noted that he was on a bed with a bandig that looked like it covered a deep gash that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip and a bandage on his head from what he guessed was for a blow to his head and that his arm in a splint. _Where am I?_ Link thought as he looked around and saw a picture of Collin.

"I'm at Russell's house but when did I arrive and how" then Link remembered that he had been fighting a bunch of goblins and he fought a really big one and then realized "that that must have been the resin but I need to ask Russell just to make sure"

just then the door started to open Links first instinct was to duck for cover or hide but when he went to move he felt a surge of pan go thru his body from all the injuries but managed to get up off the bed just as the door opened all the way Link was able to see that it was Collin and Russell just before he collapse on the floor from the pane which doubled as he landed on the arm with the splint.

Tears came to his eyes as he srpresd a scream. Collin and Russell came running to help him Up but Link shook his head and with his good arm he supported himself hitting his bad arm this time on the bed frame the tears where even stronger this time as pane shot up his arm.

Only when he sat back down on the bed did Colin go to sit beside him a concerned look on his face "Link will you be ok? I mean with all the injuries you have?"

Link looked at Colin and smiled as he said "ya I shod be fine thank you Colin" Colin looked at him doubtfully but then smiled

"ya ok I'll trust you on that. you hurry up and get better ok Link?"

"ok I'll try"Link said smiling and gave him a louse hug so not to case himself any more pane and then Colin left the room leaving Link and Russell alone in the room

Russell looked at Link and said "so do you remember anything from last night? The nurse that had come to care for you said you might not be able to remember some parts of last night."

"Ya I remember there were more goblins right? Said Link

"ya and you fought them off but you also got beat up really bad in the end"Russell said

" ya I remember I must look like a fool right now all bandaged up" Link said

"not at all" Russell said Link looked at him doubtfully

"so what did you tell them it must have been hard coming up with an excuse for me being so damn bloody" Link said in a very anody tone

"well it was heard to but I managed to think of a situation" said Russell

"Oh? and what was it?" Link said cureas

"I said that you went and down your ladder and got attacked by a baer and you hit your head against a tree" Russell said to Link

"ok I think I can see how that could make me look like this" he said.

Just then Link herd someone say "I have to see him!" send a familiar voice

" that voice it sounds so familiar" Link said

"I think it is lilia" answered Russell .

Link's eyes widend as the door bangd open and ther was lilia she was so worried that she jumped on him to give him a hug

"AHHHHHHHHH! Yeld Link unable to hold back the screm when she hit his bad arm

"oh my gods Link are you ok?" she exclaimed he barely held back the tears coming from his eyes.

Russell moved forward "lilia Link is in pane when you do that"

"oh really?"she said looking at Link as she notesd that he was suppressing another scream "oh my gods Link I am so sorry!" She sead as she hugged him again

"oww lilia please get off your killing me!"Link exclaimed as he tried not to yell.

Russell moved forward and said "lilia I think it would be best for your's and Links health if you left, he needs to rest"

"ok" said lilia looking sad.

after she left Link let out a sigh of relief "thank you so much it felt as if I was gonna die if she kept hugging me" Link said.

he went to stand up only to be stopped by Russell "you need to sit at lest or lay down you need to build up your strength so you can get better like you promised colin ok" he said in a kind voice

"ya I guess you're right" Link said a little anode from having to stay in one spot. "Russell" Link said "did you see how many goblins there were?"

"uh no but it must have been at least 20 of them why?"

Link looked serious for a minute and then said well looking at his injured arm "there were more this time than last and they have been more and more each night and I can't figure out why last time there were 15 this time there were 23"

"WHAT!" he exclaimed

"SHHHHHH" Link said "remember know one can no what really happened. Cus if the villagers were to find out what little trust if any will be out the window understand!" Link said with a seryas voice

"oh im sorry it is just that ..." he started

but Link said "it is just that you never saw me actually fight like that"

Russell looked at him and said "well something like that but dus the village mean that much to you? So much that you would throw your life away like that? Russell asked

Link looked up at him and smiled "I can't let my home village die now can I besides it helps me in a way"

Russell looked at him and asked "how does it help you?" Link lafed "well to be honest it both helps if im frustrated under stress or when I need praktess"

Russell was confused "why would you be frustrated or stressed?" Link chuckled "russell there has and always will be a lot on my mind" this made Russell evan Link looked at him confused his words finally processing about the village and said "ya of course you do I grew up hear and have stayed hear for my hole life ... well except when I whent to get a metal sword"

Russell was surprised of how much he had told him _he has gone thru more than I thot he has just been hiding it and that is why he likes to spare so he can stay in shape _Russell thot "so is that why you like to spar with me?" Russell said to him.

Link looked at him and said to him sadly "yes I'm sorry I should have told you" and then looked at his arm again unable to look at Russell.

Russell put his hand on his shoulder and said "Link look it is ok I figured you were using me to train your self in some way I just never thought you would be training for that reason thats all we can still spar if you wan just don't kill me ok?"

Link looked at him a look of happiness and said "ya ok and why would I kill you you are my best friend I'd never do that" Russell was happy that Link considered him a friend

"oh Link" Russell said

"ya?" Link replied

"thank you for everything" Russell said

"now get some sleep it is getting late"

" what oh shit I have to go back and..."he started as he went to get up only to fall again as another shoot of pane went up his body "I..have to..get..back...he started.

Russell just cut him off saying "no don't worry I'll handle it ok I can just shoot them with my bow ok?" Russell said to Link.

Link looked up at him gratefully and said "you would do that for me?"

"why would I not after all you have been saving us from danger so I'll help you. Besides I don't think you can do much with the way your arm is"Russell said smiling Link looked at him

"are you sure they can be very hard to beat as you saw yesterday by the untrained and you could die to you know"

Russell looked at him and said "I will do this till you get better and then you could teach me how to fight better with a sword deal?"

Link smiled "deal"

and with that Russell went to the door but before he opened it he said "Link I have always trusted you" and with that he left Link to sleep but he was too busy crying in happiness knowing he had someone that would always trust him , had someone he could trust no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ i would like to thank Kimura Toshi for his/her review i'm glad you thought that and i thank you for your honest opinion i am new to writing stuff and actually posting it. so means a lot again thanks again i hope you engoy the later chapters as well! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 the understanding_**

As Russell went to Link's house he noticed that the bodies of the goblins he had killed were still on the ground and thought _whenever this happens Link must have been able to clear the path so know one knows what he does. _Then he dashed across the dead bodes noticing that he manly decapitated _he must want to kill them fast so the don't feel much pain. I will do the same and try to kill them quickly. but if I can't well they will be in pain._

As he got to the larder he saw something at the top so he got up as fast as he could to see what it was only to see a bomb so he quickly threw it in the direction that the goblins cam from only to hear a big boom and see a bunch of dead goblins all over the plays and by the looks of it he had killed only half of them as a serge of fear ran over him he desperately wanted to run but had promised Link that he would help so he got out his bow and started to shoot.

As Link slept he was woken by a big boom that had gone off he immediately got up tears coming to his eyes again as a surge of pain shoot through his body and went to grab his sword and started to head out limping slightly as he went out of the room he was in just as he was about to get out of the house he heard foot steps and they stopped right behind him

"Link?" it was colon "why are you leaving you haven't healed properly?"

Link turned around and smiled "its ok Collen I'm just going out to see something ok?"

Collen looked at him for a moment and said "can I come Link"

Link looked at him for a moment thinking _shit_ _I wont be able to help Russell if Collen comes but I can just say no he might get suspicious of me! _Link yelled in his mind then said "you have to ask your mom ok?"

Collen looked at him and said "ok" and went to find his mom.

Link new that she would say no once she saw the sword cus he rarely brought it out at night (that she knew of) and knew that when he did it wisent usually good.

So when she came and saw the sword she knew that it was to dangers for Collen and said "Collen I think you should let him go on his own tonight ok?"

"aww but mom..." collen started but his mom cut him off

"how about we make him crèches so he can take you with him tomorrow in the morning ok?" Collen looked at Link and how he had a slight limp

"ok" he said in a sad tone of voice

Link smiled "it would help alot if I had crèches and knowing that you and your mom made them wud make it even better ok collen?" Link said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"alight I'll do it for you Link so you can go outside more often!" Collen exclaimed and ran to the back to get started

"Link?" colon's mom asked "aye" said link "why are you really going out for your hurt and I have rarely seen that sword what happened?"

Link frond "I'm sorry but I can't tell you" he said but why not she replied Link still frowning hurt in his eyes as it pained him to not tell her said "you know I hate keeping secrets from you but this I have too keep this one a secret or you might end up in danger" he said and before she could question him further he limped out the door.

* * *

Russell couldn't believe it Link had done this ever since he moved out of the village and he still lives just then a goblin came up from behind him and went to attack but was too slow for he had brought his sword an being the 2nd best swordsmen he killed it in 2 hits

_I don't know how Link does it I'm barely able to handle 2 at a time if I survive this when he gets better he will have to teach me how to deal with more than 2 goblins at a time or next time I'll probably dead! _"But I can't die not now for like Link I will help protect this village and I will keep them safe and I will go home safely!"

and with that he began to fight with new determination and speed. He did not feel the pain of his injuries and he did not care cuss he had a reason for living and that resin was so he code come home and see his wife and son and he would not forgive himself if he died now. "I would rather kill myself than die in a place like this I will make it home"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he charged at a goblin only to get hit on the head

"RUSSELL!" some one called

he looked up to see Link running thru the dead goblins "LINK DON'T COME YOU...HAVEN'T...HEALED ...yet..." was the last thing he said before Link came to him

* * *

As Link neared his house he saw some goblins still on the ground from the night before

"I'll have to get rid of these at the end of tonight" Link said to himself. Just then he heard

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" it was Russell

"oh no" as he got closer he saw Russell get hit on the head and fall to the ground "RUSSEL!" Link yelled Russell looked up and all he could do was yell

"LINK DON'T COME YOU...HAVEN'T...HEALED...yet..." and then blackedout

Link was furious his best friend that he knew he could trust almost got killed and he had to do something Link saw a bow and some arrows he picked them up aimed and fired as the arrow soared thru the air Link thought he saw a flame but when he looked again the flame was gone and had gone thru 4 goblins before it stopped as Link ran he opened up a wound that had just scabbed over and doing so a sharp pain swept over him but he had to ignore it for he had to save the one of the few that knew and helped him that had always been there for him always listened to him and helped him if he needed it.

So now it was time to return the favour as he went to go up to him he saw a goblin about to smash rustle's head.

All ready pissd at the sight of it made him even more with a furious battle cry he stabbed the 1st 6 and beheaded the last 8 having killed all the goblins Link picked up Russell flinching in pain as he hit his bad arm and brought him to the bottom of his house he kicked 1 side of the base and a pulley that had a big bored on one end came down and slowly stopped touching the ground

Link put Russell on and then got on himself when he knew it would hold them both he started pulling with his good hand thankful that he had put on an audio stop.

eventually he got to the top and got Russell off then he got off and opened the door and then got Russell and put him on his bed and got some bandages from his medical supply

"hmmm" Link said I only have enough for one, I guess I'll use rags" and he brought the bandages over to Russell and bandaging him up.

"Well better start boiling water" Link said and then I'll get rid of those goblins" and so Link got water from the stream by his house and brought it back up and put it on to boil. An 2hrs passed and the water was boiling link put in 4 freshly washed cloths and waited another hour then took them out and put them on wincing in pain as the hot cloth touched his skin.

Tying it at the side he left to go get rid of the goblins

* * *

When Russell woke up he felt something on his body. Thinking that it was a goblin he jumped up and then fell to the floor in pane just like Link had. "wait a sec" Russell said "this isn't my house it is Link's!" he said is surprised "but how could he be able to climb up the ladder and he hasn't even healed properly and he made it up I just don't get it I would not be able to do that even if I wasn't injured" he said

"wait if I'm in Link's house then where the hell is Link!" he said finally fully awake he then noticed that there was boiling water and a bunch of rags in it "is Link cleaning those in that?" then he remembered how Link had come to help even with the way his body was

"did he kill the rest of the goblins?" he said

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"OH NO THAT WAS LINK WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" he exclaimed as he ran outside he saw that half of the goblins were gone

"oh my god he isn't trying to get rid of the bodies is he?"

as he went down the ladder he saw a drip of blood on the ground and it looked fresh

"oh no did he get hit by something? I have to find him and make sure he is ok"

He ran thru the woods following the trail of blood that looked like whatever the blood was coming from was being dragged suddenly he heard someone coughing to his left and swear

"damit!" it was Link

so Russell ran to find him _I hope he is ok_ he thought as he got closer to a clearing he heard a cracking from wood and another cough

"LINK?!" he yelled as he entered the clearing only to find an sword at his throat

"Link?"

Link looked up "oh sorry Russell didn't mean that just out hear you gotta be careful".

then all of a sudden he started coughing again and was coughing up blood "damit!" he said "again" then he wipt his mouth with his sleeve

Russell noted what was it the fire "Link are those the.."

"Goblins yes" he finished "that is the best way to get rid of them just don't get to close it can brne your hand in no time flat" Link said "

I'll keep that in mind" Russell said "by the way Link why are you coughing up blood like that" Russell said just as Link started coughing up blood again.

Link looked up and smiled as he wiped his mouth again "I guess I'm overexerting myself" Link said still smiling

"well let me help that way you can slow down ok" said Russell

"ok" he replied just as he went to get a rope that was hanging in a tree his shirt lifted slightly to show the pesis of cloth that wear stand by blood by now.

* * *

Link looked one last time at Russell still sleeping in the bed "I think I'll let him wake up on his on like he let me" Link said as he went out the door he climbed down the ladder till the halfway point then jumped off but when he landed he was reminded of his injury as he suppressed a scream then coughed up blood

"shit this isn't good I guess I will have to go slow today damit it'll be dark by the time I get all this done and get bake to my house."

He said "well it can't be helped I shod get started now if I'm gonna have a chance to make it in time to make super" he said and with that he started to collect the body of all the goblins to put in a fire. He had got a good amount when he started coughing up blood again

"dammit this it the second time I have done that and I have been going slow too" As he put all the bodies he had collected in a peal he set them on fire and as he went to wash his hands hands a spark hit his foot

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled as he hit it off.

Then he started coughing up blood again "dammit!" he exclaimed _as he_ started coughing up blood again

w_hy do I always end up coughing up blood?_ just then he heard footsteps coming towards him out of peer instinct he pulled out my sword

"LINK" Russell yelled

unable to tell if he was close he held the sword up the throat of the intruder and at the same time started coughing up blood

"Link?"

when he looked up he saw that it was Russell "oh sorry Russell didn't mean that just out hear you got to be careful". He said before coughing up more blood _dammit if this keeps up I'll pass out of blood loss! _He thot.

"damit" Link looked up to see Russell looking in the fire

"Links are those the…"

"Goblins? Yes" he said as he straightened up it is the best way to get rid of them just don't get to close it can burn your hand off in no time flat" he said

"I'll keep that in mined by the way Link why are you coughing up blood like that" just as he coifed up blood again. he looked up smiled as he wiped my moth again "I guess I'm overexerting myself" he said still smiling

"well let me help that way you can slow down ok" said Russell "ok" he replied just as link went to get a rope that was hanging in a tree his shirt lifted slightly to show the pesis of cloth that were stand by blood.

"LINK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Exclaimed Russell.

Link trend around "what do you mean? What happened?" Link asked

"what do I mean? I mean you have pieces of cloth on as bandies!?" exclaimed Russell.

"oh that well I only had enough to banig you so I boiled some water and put some clean cloth in it to clean it some more and unless something happened there shod be 4 pesis left in the pot" Link answered

_I guess that is what the cloth was for. _Russell thot " so you took the cloth straight out and on your skin?" he asked

"well ya why" Link said

"didn't it hurt cuss that is really hot water" Russell said

"well ya it did but it was nothing" he said as Link started throwing more goblins on the fire. Just as he the 3rd goblin went on the fire one of Links bandages broke exposing the injury to the air unfortunately for Link Russell saw how bad it was Link plainly didn't think it was to bad it was just a deep cut that was the size of his fist that's all it was a lot better now if it weren't for the fact that he heals a tad faster normal people…

"OH MY GODDESS LINK HOW DID YOU GET THAT" Russell sead as he ran over to him to look at the cut

"uhh Russell it is ok really it's just a cut" Link tried to convince him. Russell stood up and said

"you are coming with me now"

"hey uhh Russell it don't matter really I heal quickly" Link tried to say but failed as Russell grabbed Links hand.

Link realised that he had to get the cloth that was in the pot Russell let go for a sec I got to get something"

Russell stopped and let go of Links hand as Link took his hand back he realised it was a perfect way to tell him and said to Russell

"hey come with me I need to show you something that might teach you something about no one knows!" and with that he turned and ran to his house making sure to use his now sprained arm.

Russell had no choice now but was curious on what he meant and realised that he was running and not limping like he had before as he got to the house he saw Link at the bottom of the ladder waving

" HURRY UP " he yelled as Russell finally got there

"how are you able to run already"

Link looked at him and said "go on up and in the house I'll show you in there" Link said Russell looked at him and said "I can't remember I hurt my arm to remember"

Link laughed at that and said " wanna go on a ride then?" Russell looked at him a little worded Link seeing this laughed again and said "follow me I'll show you and just like before he kicked the base and a pulley fell

"last time I used this I was almost unable to walk and it is still usable that is how I got you up to my house" Russell looked at him in disbelief

"you built this to?"

" aye it took a long time but I got it" Link said "now get on"

reluctantly Russell got on and said "ok I'm ready"

"ok" Link said as he pulled with his good arm (he can't use his bad arm still cus now it is more a sprang than a broken arm)

Russell looked at him in disbelief "how can you be able to pull us both with one arm!?"

Link looked at Russell "because I know we wont die if my hand slips and I have been fighting monsters some as big as 2 of me"

Russell looked at him for a wheal than smiled " you really have been threw a lot haven't you Link?"

Link let go of the rope and there was a sudden jolt but they did not fall Link looked at the landscape " it really is beautiful isn't it" Link shed a tear flowing from an eye

Russell looked at him and said " yes it is … but we had better get inside or well catch a cold ok Link?"

Link looked at him " aye we should" and continued to pull them up until they were at the top of the pulley.

Link opened the door and went to the pot to get 2 of the 4 cloths threw one at Russell who caught it in a hand Link on the other hand had to take off his shirt in order to put the cloth agents the wound

" Link is it just me or did that wound just heal three inches" said Russell as he looked up at Links face looking sad

" it did heal" Link said

Russell looked at him confused

" Russell all the injury I get usually heal within 2 days 3 if I broke something like my arm this is the second day to me it if nothing more than a sprain now I can use it now for small things like banding and with efor using the bow but until tomorrow that is pretty much all I can do and as for this cut"

he said dabbing the cut with the cloth to clean it out "it will probably be gone tonight early morning" Link said still dabing it

Russell looked at him "Link how do I know you aren't lying" said Russell

"look Russell you know that gash in my chest ?" Link said.

Russell nodded

"well look at it now" as Link turned around

Russell saw that the gash was in the same plays as the wound he saw earlier

" may I?" he asked and Link nodded and went over to him and sat down next to him as Russell examined it _it is actually almost healed_

"my arm will still hurt if it gets knocked on something or if Lilia tackles me again but it is now just a sprain so that's normal and as for the wounds that haven't complete healed will most likely reopen if I overexert myself which is probably the reason I was coughing up blood."

Russell looked at him in astonishment "but how" he stammered Link moved to the pot and got the other piece of cloth and put it on the wound and then looked out the window

"I don't know but after they heal I still put on badges so I don't get discovered so I'll be limping for a while I'll have to thank your wife other wise colon might have noticed your wife asked him to help make me creches so I'll be using them but if Lilia dos tackle me I'll have to re-bandage the wounds better so no one will see how fare it has healed" Link looked sad again " I just hate having to keep secrets from everyone but I'm scared Russell"

this shocked Russell he had never thought that Link would be scared so he asked

" Link why are you scared of telling them the truth?" Link walked across the room to sit on the chair and said a slight bit of shakiness as if he was about to cry

" I'm afraid that if they know I'd be putting them in danger Russell and I can't do that especially after all you and the villagers have done for me I can't do that as it is I feel as if just by telling you this I'm putting you in danger" "I wish I code tell them but I'm scared of what they would do to me how they would treat me and I don't want to have to leave the village Russell I rely don't" he cried

Russell looked at him and said "Link I won't let that happen not one bit if you need to tell me something go ahead it would be better for you and then you have someone to tell that will not jug you and will always be there for you"

Link looked up at him tears still in his eyes and said "thank you Russell" tears finally stopping "thank you I needed that"

"your welcome Link but tell me do you no if you could show me how to take on so many goblins because I struggle with just 2 but you can take on 5 and if I'm going to help you I will have to get a lot better"

Link smiled and said "aye of cores but until the amount of time has passed for a normal person wounds to heal well have to spare at night ok?"

Russell looked at Link and said "Link pleas don't do that to your self by saying that you're not normal you no just as well as I do that you are just as normal as the rest of us all that is different is you heal faster and that is fine. By the way dose that mean that the cut on your ankle is gone now?"

Link looked at him then said "oh that one sorry I have had so meany cuts I had to think but ya" he said as he showed him the ankle only to see a scar ware the cut had been

"Link why do they scar like that I noted you have a lot of them manly on your arms" Russell said

Link looked at it "you no what I don't know I have just thought that it was because they heal so quickly" he said "but might as well get some sleep we can continue tomorrow ok?"

"Ok it would be good for both of us" Russell said finally understanding why Link always tried to keep to him self when he got hurt and with that he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**i do not own **_

* * *

Chapter 4_Questions and Answers

When Link and Russell woke up Russell heard Link say "something bad is guan happen I just know it"

Russell was surprised with how Link had said it and said

"Link what do you mean something bad is guan happen?"

Link looked up surprised and said "oh did I say that out loud? I guess I need to work on that" he said laughing slightly

Russell looked at him with a comforting face "Link remember what we talked about last night how we said you could tell me anything that was on your mind?"

Link looked at him and said "ya its just I don't know why but I feel as if something bad is guan happen I have been getting it a lot lately but I just turns out to be a goblin attack so I got to prepare for tonight or we could have a repeat of yesterday and that would be bad you know?"

Russell looked at him and said "Link you cant you have to go back to the village to see colon remember so go and do that ok?"

Link looked deep in his eyes Russell noted that when Link did that it made shivers go down his spin it was manly a tip of warning of some sort and after he said it he usually went bake to normal

"Russell I know you want to help but if you do it wrong you can die and I would never be able to live with my self." He said and then went back to normal just like Russell thought .

But Link may not have been done completely because his eyes had a challenging look in them instead of the piercing stare he relies what he was doing _he wants to know if id still do it knowing that I could die in the making of whatever it was_ "I will still take on this task I may not know exactly what it is but I will do it he" said

The challenging look that was in his eyes started to soften into the normal loving and caring look as Link got a piece of paper and started to write down something then when he was fished he handed it to Russell

"I'll take you to the spot but after that you will take over when you start putting these things in do it in the order the things are in on the sheet ok?" Link said

Russell looked at the paper and all the ingredients where the stuff that was in a bomb he looked at Link and said "yes".

Link looked at him for a min and then said "Russell I have always looked up to you."

Russell was shocked by this but said "Link I have also admired you and your skill with the sword it is vary good and I wish I cud get better and maybe some time we will be evenly matched." Link smiled and said "yes maybe we will." and with that they went out the door.

Link walked a long time that had to be at let 90 meters. In which time Russell was getting tired of walking and was about to ask Link when they were going to get there when Link stopped Russell looked at him for a min and realised that he was shaking.

"Link are you ok?" asked Russell

when Link did not reply Russell was about to go and look at his face and see if he was ok but when he got closed he noted that his shaking had turned into trembling as Russell went to look at his face to see if he was ok[1] and noted that he was sweating and looked like he was in pain.

Just then Link collapsed, Russell just managed to catch him before he hit the ground and noted what looked like the triforce on his left hand but one part of the triforce was shining brighter than the others.

Just then he heard footsteps coming towards them he set Link down carefully and drew his sword as he stepped in front of them only to see colon coming towards them with a girl in a full leather riding pants and top with some gold embroidery on the bottom in shape of the triforce that looked to be about Links age.

"Dad what happened to Link? Me and Miss Zelda were bringing Link his creches . Dad what happened and why are you all the way out here?"

Russell noted the look that this Zelda person gave him it was a look of worry and concern Russell had a feeling that she meant no harm to Link and went back to Link

"he wanted to show me something and then he just collapsed" Russell noted that the triforce was still glowing

When Zelda came closer she noticed it too and said "collen do you mind bring the crèches to Links house?" then she turned to Russell and said "sir where is his house we need to bring him back to his house"

Russell looked at her and then picked up Link and said "follow me it is this way it is pretty far from here so it will be tiring" Russell said

Zelda looked at him and said "we will be able to make it don't worry ok"

Russell looked at her doubtfully and said "ok now come on!".

They finally made it Link was starting to sweat even more and Zelda looked at his house and said "how are we gonna get him up the ladder we can't carry him up"

Russell thought and then said "you guys get up the ladder I'll bring him up"

Zelda looked at him and said with a little bit of doubt in her eyes said "ok colon you heard your father go on I'll go next"

as collen when up the ladder she walked over to him and said "tell me how are you going to get him up to the top"

Russell kicked the spot that he saw Link kick and a pulley with a bored fell.

Zelda looked impressed "ahh who ever made this is vary imaginative"

Russell laughed as Zelda look looked at him

"what is so funny?"

Russell stopped laughing and said " Link made it and it is nice inside to"

"miss Zelda I'm up you can come up now!" called Collen

Zelda had one final look at Link and said "there is no doubt it is him" and climbed up the with that.

she climbed up the ladder as Russell put Link on the bored and saw that the cut that was on his ankle that had healed had come back and was bleeding _oh no something is definitely wronging was he over exerting himself he did say that if he overexerts himself that … no that was if they hadn't completely held and that one had. I have to get him up and take care of it! _ And with that he brought him up on the pulley and when he saw Zelda talking to collen he looked a little disappointed and looked at Link as he came up and said that he had to go and then left.

Russell looked at Zelda and asked "what did you say to him?"

She looked at him with a piercing stare that sent shivers down your spine just like Link and said "I know he can heal fast and I need to know why he is like this so unless you are a person he trusts with his life I would recommend you go" she said in a ordering tone

"Link has told me things he is afraid to tell others and has always come for my advice even for the most simplest of things" Russell said in a deep tone.

Zelda looked at him and then her eyes softened "if Link trusts you then I will to" and with that she opened up his door and said "now hurry up and put him on a bed or couch now hurry!" she said

Russell did as he was told and sins he couldn't get him up the ladder to his bed he put him on the coach and

Zelda put her hand on his forehead and said "he is burning up please go get water and hurry I don't know how long till his condition gets life threatening now go now!" she yelled and with that Russell grabbed a bucket and slid down the ladder to get some water.

Zelda was taking of Links shirt as Russell came in and said "what are you doing?"

she glared at him and said "I am seeing if his cut got infected somehow and to see if so how bad the wound is getting cus if it gets too bad all the ingres he has had over the years will start to open and if that happens he'd might as well be dead!" she said " and I can not allow that for he will save hyrule soon" she said as she picked up his left hand that the triforce was on and said "see that that corner of the triforce that is the triforce of courage and I have the triforce of wisdom" she said holding up her left hand and sure enough it was there except is was the right one.

"So you are telling me that Link is going to leave the village? Will I be able to come with him?" Russell asked

Zelda looked at him a sad look in her eyes and said "if you do you will die and I know that he would fall apart if you died so I beg that you stay in the village and that his plans for if I am correct he will change form at some point and I can't guarantee that you will do the same or turn into something completely different, but it would do him better if you stay here with the village"

just then Russell saw that Links cut on his ankle was going away again but faster this time " Zelda his ankle the injury that was on it is going away does that mean he is getting better?"

she looked at the gash on his chest and it too was starting to heal but it left a big scar that seemed to fad till you cud barely notes it then the triforce on Links hand started to glow brighter and brighter "cover your eyes or you may go blind !"

Russell did not want to leave Links side so he did as he was told "what is happening to him Zelda why is that happening!" he yelled slightly

"the triforce is healing him faster than usual so is trying to get rid of the existents of the wounds!" she yelled bake Russell "do you have any wounds if so get closer to Link but I must warn you it will be a tad painful but it won't hurt Link so it will be fine if you borrow some of that power cus it is trying to get rid of the wounds so if you get close it will get rid of your wounds in theory!" she yelled at him.

Russell unsure as what to do to help more got closer to Link as Zelda guided him she took his hand and laid it on Links forehead all of sudden a surge of pain went thro his body remembering what Zelda said he kept his hand there and as the pan faded he felt his wounds starting to heal wanting to open his eyes said "Zelda can I open my eyes" not having to yell for he was bedside her

"yes you can the worst of the light is gone you can watch your wounds heal although it won't look pretty when they heal because you are borrowing his power"

Russell looked down at the wound on his forearm that had been bugging him since he had carried Link back to his house and Zelda wasn't lying it was gross unlike on Link wear it flowed together his was patchy and it looked as if it was slowly getting stitched together in random spots

"is that what you meant?" he said to Zelda

"yes but be grateful last time someone did that they nearly threw up at the site that isn't nearly as gross"

just as the wound held Links breath started to come in slow even breaths unlike before where he was gasping for air

Zelda simile and said "it looks like you bowering his power actually helped him for it went through your body and out"

"is that why it hurt so much when I touched his head?"

Zelda looked amused then said "probably I only understand my triforce only he could tell you about the triforce of courage but I doubt even he knows much about it right now for his gurney has just begun this may happen from time to time so I will stay here and watch over him when the time comes that he is to leave I am sure he will say good bye for he loves you especially very much"

she said gently "but I only pray that this doesn't happen often for it can put strain of his body" and it was then that she put her left hand on his head and said the hero of Time shall teach you all you need to know to conquer this quest my hero and with that she lifted her hand and said "he may not remember what happened but if he does pleas help take care of him for I will be watching from a distance I will come to you and asked how he is doing but if he doesn't remember please give him the support he needs. Will you carry out this wish?" Zelda asked.

Russell laughed and said "I have always supported him why would I stop now?"

Zelda smiled you really are a good person you would also make a good hero but not a hero of courage but a hero of friendship one that would help give advice , help in a family crises and a very important friend of Links the hero of hyrule


End file.
